pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Chocolova-9
Chocolova-9, formerly known as, but still called Sweeterra, is a world known for having a landscape of desserts. It is often nicknamed The Willy Wonka Planet because the landscape looks just like his Chocolate Room as if it was an entire planet. This world has been considered a favorite to many, including children. However, despite its candy-coated appearance, it has more of a modern-day society and less like that of a child's fantasy. As it turns out, when this world was first colonized by United Universal pioneers, the constant sugars they had consumed caused their blood sugar and testosterone to rise so much, it made their descendants a bit insane and having an addiction to sugar, much like that of a drug. The government, ruled by its candy-themed inhabitants, keeps this insanity to a minimum, and makes sure that their world is as friendly to child visitors as possible. History Chocolova-9, or Sweeterra, was once a normal world, yet it was turned into a world made of desserts during The Great Universal War. A Candy Elemental from the old world of Adventure Time named Whoppus turned the world into candy to lure children there and make them happy, not knowing it would inadvertently fatten them up, and it would encourage Darkspawn to eat them Hansel & Gretel style. And once the Darkspawn started getting banished, this world was restricted for over a millennia. In only a few hundred years, sentient candy-themed beings had evolved and became the world's guardians of the candy. The children that visited needed to be protected from the consequences of eating too much of the scenery, so rules were passed to limit the gluttony. However, in a few more centuries, United Universal pioneers discovered this world, and they, too, began suffering the gluttony addiction. And because they couldn't adhere to the rules, they ended up stuffing themselves so much, their offspring began to grow insane and addictive to sugar like drugs. This event, called the Great Addiction, lasted for over 20 years as the settlers started growing overweight. It wasn't until the residents decided to do something about it that things began to change. They started exporting several normal plants and allowing them to gain enough vegetables to reduce the obesity. Ever since, health venders were established across the planet to make sure this crisis never occurs again, and make sure the people here are healthy and keep the children loving this world. However, there are still a fair amount of people out there who crave the sugar to the point of addiction. Government and Society The planet is known to attract children for it's sweets-themed environment. The food in the environment consists of chocolate, gingerbread, ice cream, lollipops, peppermint, jawbreakers, gumdrops, wafers, gum, caramel, cookies, cakes, custard, pudding, yogurt, donuts, jelly, cinnamon, candy apples, candied fruits, soda, brownies, cotton candy, marshmallows, rock candy, and many other sweets, forming mainly candy environments, some being similar to the world of Sugar Rush in Wreck-It Ralph, Candy Land, or Willy Wonka's Chocolate Room. All of these things are edible yet still retains the nutritional hazards of sugar. That is why a law has been passed to limit the consumption of the environment. These candies can easily be grown through a special purple seed called a 'sugar seed' which can spontaneously form in the ground, and grow into any kind of candy or sweet possible. These seeds, by law, are only allowed on Gobstopper, as planting these on other worlds can be damaging to any other ecosystem. This planet has 7 kingdoms. Each of these kingdoms, ever since the Great Addiction, have been trying to protect the United Universal immigrants from getting too hyped up by the environment they live in. These beings, called Chocolovarians or Sweeterrans, originate from the planet's environment and either looking human or like a magical candy being, are known to be very friendly as long as their rules are followed. They have made a law that allows for healthier foods to be traded to this planet despite the fact that such foods can't be grown on the planet without being candied. These kingdoms include: *'The North Ice Cream Kingdom'- Ruled by Queen Frost, this kingdom mainly takes up the Ice Cream Arctic, and is a rivaling kingdom to the South Kingdom. *'The South Ice Cream Kingdom'- Ruled by Queen Whipsy, this kingdom mainly takes up the Ice Cream Antarctic, and is a rivaling kingdom to the North Kingdom. *'Gingerbread Lands'- Ruled by King Ginn, his kingdom resides in the gingerbread lands Of Gummus. *'Lolli Empire'- Ruled by Princess Lollo, this kingdom takes up the Lollipop territory in Suckraland. *'Sourplains Empire'- Ruled by King Calcium, this kingdom takes up the islands of the Yogurt Lake in Glycossia, as well as all other cities in the continent. *'Chocolate Kingdom'- Ruled by Prince Goober, this kingdom takes up the Chocolate Lands and Islands bordering Glycossia and Xylitolia. *'Licorice Empire'- Ruled by Evil Lord Twizz and Lady Redvine, this is a corrupt kingdom and the most forbidden place to enter. No fun exists here, and as a result of the Lord's crimes on Chocolova-9, he was confiscated of all his belongings, and exiled to a brown sugar desert where nothing grew except licorice and taffy tar pits. Locations (Coming soon...) Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:Reintroduced Worlds